Florecer
by Kei-Chan Desu
Summary: ¿Qué significa estar enamorado...? Es advertir en sus ojos una mirada verdadera que nos mira...Es sorprender en una mano ese calor de la perfecta compañía. [Secuela de "Libre"]
1. Prologue: It Is Quiet

**_A/N:_**_ Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que este fic, "Florecer", es la SECUELA/ SEGUNDA parte de mi fic "Libre" , el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil...este fic se puede leer aunque no hayan la 1ra parte, pero tal vez algunos detalles sean confusos y/o extraños. _

_ Tuve muchas buenas reacciones con esta historia, y me sentí un traidor por no dar el lemon que habia prometido e.e pero bueno, razones ajenas a mi me habian impedido hacerlo hasta ahora. _

_La poesía en la sinopsis es __ESTAR ENAMORADO, _de** Francisco Luis Bernárdez.**

_Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir..._

-x-

1. Prologo_ (It Is Quiet)_

Alineó su respiración tan rápidamente, como si hubiera nacido con esa habilidad. Su calma al principio era evidente, pero su ritmo no fue tan fácil de mantener.

A medida que sentía la humedad sobre sí, era más y más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Haru estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo aún más cerca. Un sonido salió de su boca, pero estaba lejos de ser una queja. A menudo, el castaño se dejaba. Era como si se desenchufara del planeta tierra, y desistía de cualquier esfuerzo para contrariar los besos ajenos.

Entonces, el pelinegro solía continuar, una y otra vez, siempre y cuando el tiempo no les persiguiera.

Parecía irónico pero, el tiempo que compartían juntos que antes parecía tanto, ahora se reducía como la postrimería de su día escolar. Y es que no todo se puede en público. Cuando Mako tomó su mochila y luego de la caminata se despidieron de sus kouhais, era como si cerraran una cortina que cuesta mucho mantener durante todo el tiempo.

Luego de caminar por un rato, a menudo solían evitar llegar a sus casas.

No era como si no quisieran volver, sino que simplemente no querían separarse.

Por eso aquel día le dijo que fuera a su casa, ya que su madre se preocupaba de saber en dónde y por qué no llegaba cuando ya estaba anocheciendo.

El ojiverde jamás había pensado que la casa de su novio era algo bueno que estuviera vacía. Siempre que entraba por la puerta, imaginaba si pudiera volver a oír la voz de la abuela de Haru recibiéndolos en el pasillo como hacia durante la infancia.

Era extraño que pudiera ser tan apagado con solo una persona menos ahí. Pero el ambiente cambiaba completamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta para entrar, el morocho estiró su brazo para que entrara rápido.

Y fue entonces cuando comenzó de nuevo el ciclo.

El pelinegro rozaba su boca en su cuello, dandole escalofrios.

"…_Hmm…Haru_…" Makoto levantó la cabeza un poco de la pared donde estaba apoyado, casi apresado por su compañero. "_Al menos enciende la luz…"_

Los orbes azules le observaron dubitativo por unos segundos antes de ceder su agarre. No dijo nada, pero no significaba que estuviera molesto.

Makoto colocó su mano sobre la pared y tomó impulso para moverse. El morocho tocó el interruptor, caminó hacía la cocina y desapareció de su vista.

Gracias que había aceptado a ceder en ese momento, puesto que el castaño sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. A pesar que respiró audiblemente, sentía que aún le faltaba aire en los pulmones. Su pecho todavía resonaba desbocado desde hacía varios minutos.

Ah, era demasiado. _Demasiado para él._

_"¿Quieres té?"_ Cuando se acercó hacía el living escuchó la voz de su novio desde la cocina.

"¡Si, por favor!"

Fue hacía el armario y tomó unas tazas para luego apoyarlas en la mesa. Encendió el televisor para cortar el silencio y el molesto ruido del reloj de la sala. Pero aunque lo hizo, el ruido seguía golpeando en su cabeza. Intentó concentrarse en lo que decían en la TV, y oía el ruido de la tetera del otro lado.

Llevó la mano a su pecho y su corazón aún estaba acelerado. ¿Cuándo se tranquilizaría?

Ahora que lo pensaba, su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

Mako pestañeó sin quitar la vista de la televisión. "¿Eh…? No, gracias." Y giró para sonreír. Haru fijó la mirada por un momento, pero el sonido de la vasija chillando le hizo moverse a la cocina de nuevo.

¿Los pasos en el piso de madera siempre sonaron tan fuerte…?

Sus parpados pesaban un poco, pero no, no podía rendirse ahora...

Apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiro algo risueño. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, ya se habia dormido.

No recordaba si exactamente habia soñado algo, pero fue calmo y seguro.

Cuando regreso a la sala encontró una escena particular. Si Makoto ya lucia amable despierto, dormido se asemejaba a un angel.

Apoyó la tetera con cuidado sobre la misma mesa y sirvió un poco en su taza. No quiso despertarlo, no solo porque no queria interrumpir su descanso, sino tambien porque hacia tiempo no tenia oportunidad de mirarlo tanto como quisiera sin que nadie le molestara.

De a poco, la vida de Haruka estaba empezando a girar alrededor de ese chico. Ocupaba su vision cada dia, sus pensamientos en su ausencia y compartia todas esas palabras que siquiera tenia que decir. Tambien su cuerpo se sentia extraño cerca de el. No solo ese pulso acelerado resonando en sus oidos al que ya estaba acostumbrado, sino cada movimiento que podia sentir de Makoto, y la fascinacion que le provocaba.

El castaño estaba acostado sobre sus brazos, y él estaba tentado a traerle una manta, aun cuando sabia que debia despertarlo para despedirse. Escuchaba su respiracion, tan tranquila que no pudo evitar sincronizarse.

Unos minutos mas tarde hasta Haru tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus antebrazos encima de la mesa, como imitandolo. Desde ahi podia ver sus espesas pestañas y su piel trigueña. Entornó la mirada, como si estuviera contagiandose, pero el pelinegro estaba lejos de quedarse dormido. Habia tanto que ver, escuchar sus suspiros y ver la tela de su chaqueta moverse con ellos.

Una vez mas en meses, se pregunto porque no habia visto a Mako antes... ¿Como podia estar tan, pero tan ciego?

Era tan distinto a las cosas que sintio antes. Todo era absolutamente nuevo.

Estiro su mano y alcanzo un mechon de su cabello. Era del color del roble claro, suave y brillante. Y cuando estuvo cerca comprobó que tenía un aroma dulce maravilloso. Se sentó a su lado sin despertarlo, y continuó mirandólo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a medida que tocaba su cabello en vaiven.

No tenía idea de cuando los segundos pasaban, pero el ruido del telefono fue suficiente para desconcentrarlo.

El castaño abrió sus parpados con pereza. "¿Hmm...? ¿Haru?"

Él se enderezó. "Ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa."

Había un límite en que tanto tiempo podía estar con él, y sobretodo, fuera de casa. Mako lo sabía, aunque deseaba poder cambiar o detener los minutos.

Encima había desperdiciado su tiempo con él solo durmiendo...

"Es cierto..." confirmó al mirar el reloj en su muñeca. "Debo irme."

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando Haru la abrió, se sintió una brisa fresca rozar su rostro. El ojiverde giró para poder mirarlo, con esa cabeza un tanto gacha por la diferencia de altura. "Nos veremos mañana."

"Hmm." replicó simplemente.

Por un segundo, creyó haber visto ese brillo en sus orbes. Como si el morocho quería decirle algo. Entonces él balanceó el peso sobre sus pies varias veces, como esperando. Aún así, Haruka no habló.

Fue algo extraño, sin duda, ese leve momento en el que sin duda faltó comunicación. "Recuerda llevar el libro de matemáticas mañana, ¿Si?" Terminó el castaño hablando.

Asintió. "Lo haré."

Entonces el más alto giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar pero como esperaba, la voz de Haru le detuvo. "¡Makoto!"

¿Como esperaba?

"¿Umm?"

Si lo miraba bien, esas hebras negras que parecían brillar azul oscuro -como una noche sin estrellas- debajo de la luz artificial de la casa. Y esos ojos azulados, como zafiros que ahora estaban fijos en los suyos. Cada vez notaba màs que no había retroceso en sus sentimientos. Si lo quería mucho...

"Hmm, nada... Olvidalo."

¿Por qué no dijo lo que quería? Se quedó callado.

-x-

Despues de todo lo que había pasado, Makoto y Haruka debían rendir un examen para compesar todas sus ausencias, y con Kou, no fue menos. Ella no perdonó, y sus entrenamientos fueron agotadores. Lo penoso es que era igual para todos.

"¡Ahhhhh...estoy tan cansado...!" Se quejó una cabezita rubia mientras se sentaba sobre el banco en los vestidores. Alguien con lentes le seguía, como siempre.

"En verdad..." Al menos esta vez estaban de acuerdo.

Makoto resopló, rendido pero aún manteniendo su sonrisa. "Como decirlo... fue divertido."

Buscó su camisa blanca y empezó a ponersela. El morocho llegó a su lado solo unos segundos despues, pero sin comentarios.

El castaño sabía que él era el que más lo había disfrutado. Haru estaba estirando su mano hacía su ropa cuando él más alto extendió sus dedos y tocó su hombro para llamarlo. "Har-"

Él literalmente se apartó de un respingo, y por la reacción el castaño siquiera pudo terminar sus palabras.

El nadador de freestyle agachó la cabeza, evitando hacer contacto con sus ojos. "...Lo siento."

Quiso preguntarle que por que se estaba disculpando, pero quedó con la boca media abierta y la mano extendida. Decidió dejarlo pasar, cuando reanudó su tarea de vestirse nuevamente.

Pero las cosas se volvieron más extrañas.

-x-

Mientras caminaban en la salida de la escuela, Mako notó que no había nadie en la calle por donde iban. Usualmente era el morocho él que se le acercaba primero, pero el ojiverde recordó que hacía tiempo que no se tomaban de las manos.

No era como si quisiera hacerlo ahora...pero si miró de reojo a su novio que conectaba los ojos con él al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

¡No había forma de que lo diga...!

"Err, nada..." tartamudeó y escuchaba su pulso sonar en sus oidos.

Haru detuvo sus pasos paulatinamente hasta que ambos se quedaron parados completamente. Ladeó la cabeza, mirandolo fijamente, como si lo estuviera analizando. "¿Makoto?"

"T-Te dije que no me pasa nada." Se defendió enseguida, y Haru entornó sus ojos.

¿Por qué era èl ahora el que estaba siendo cuestionado?

No continuaron hablando, así que cuando llegaron a la esquina en la que se separaban, se contemplaron por un momento.

Había gente caminando cerca del templo, y el más alto se sintió un poco decepcionado al temer que no podía besarlo.

El de orbes azulados pareció corresponderle con el mismo pensamiento, y terminó resoplando. "Nos vemos mañana."

Se le ocurrió que no sería algo grave, y Makoto, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La última vez que lo había hecho, era cuando tenían seis años, y la reacción de Haruka fue muy distinta a esa vez. Él frunció el ceño, y la piel de su rostro se tornó roja.

"H-Hasta mañana" le dijo antes de arrepentirse y salir corriendo, puesto que ver el rostro de su novio sonrojado le daba sentimientos encontrados. No solo era adorable mirarlo, sino que parecía que en cualquier momento el calor se contagiaria a él tambien.

Makoto dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Esta vez, decidió no mirar hacía atrás.

Aquella noche despertó a las tres de la mañana sin ninguna razón. Otra vez había tenido un sueño pero no lo recordaba al cavilarlo.

Prendió la luz de su lampara, y vio su telefono sobre la mesa. Había olvidado apagarlo, y ahora una pequeña luz azul titilaba. En ese momento no podía recordar que significaba, y con la luz aún encendida, volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Tenía que dormir. O volvería a tener problemas como antes. Intentó contar numeros, intentar relajar sus parpados y respirar calmadamente, y sintió como iba cayendo.

Pero su mente no lo hizo. Encima recordar a su novio no le ayudó en nada.

"Ahhhhh." suspiró ruidosamente intentando no pensar en nada... pervertido. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto. No quería recordar todo esto.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a su patio para sentir el aire fresco. Era una noche estrellada, y la luna en el punto más alto parecía tener un brillo sobrenatural.

Makoto se sentía un poco extraño.

Se había despertado días anteriores de esa forma, y había descubierto una forma de aliviarse.

Debía hablar con él...

Apoyó su telefono celular sobre su oido y escuchó el tono...una y otra vez…

-x-


	2. Broke

2.(Broke)

Haru no atendió el telefono. Es más, él siquiera recordó llevarlo con él.

Despertar a las tres de la madrugada con las ganas de sentir el agua era algo que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto entrar en territorio del instituto fuera del horario, le fue muy fácil cruzar el ultimo portón y divisar la piscina. El agua, iluminada por una brillante luna parecia invitarle a entrar.

Sin ningún apuro, como si fuera un ritual -en realidad, su ritual-, se quitó la chaqueta que solo llevaba para tapar su torso. Su traje de baño oscuro estaba ahí, como siempre, pero no evitó que su piel se erizara un poco al sentir el liquido frío sobre sí.

Empezó a nadar, intentando no pensar en nada, pero eso no era posible para ningún ser humano. Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa, a decir verdad.

Todo tenía nombre y causa...

-Hmm...- Haruka empezó a flotar, con los ojos abiertos fijos en el cielo lleno de estrellas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio así? ¿En el campamento...? No, más reciente... ¿Esa noche del beso...?

Se había dado cuenta que no llevaba tan bien ahora esto de quedarse solo por momentos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con los demás, con Nagisa, con Rei, con Kou, con Rin, con Makoto... cuanto más lo hacía, más evidente eran sus minutos en soledad.

Era inevitable por las noches, sin embargo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, lo estaba pensando demasiado. Entonces solo continuó nadando, adentrandose despacio y con calma en el silencio del agua rodeando y tapando sus oidos, observando los rayos de luz de la luna filtrandose en aquella piscina donde suele entrenar con el equipo. Entró un estado similar al de estar soñando, dejó de prestar atención, pero su mente aún seguía trabajando.

¿Qué haría ahora... con lo que estaba sintiendo? Lo que había hecho Makoto más temprano le había tomado con la guardia baja. Podría haber saltado encima de él si no tenía que reprimirse.

Ah... estaba hecho un desastre.

Movió sus brazos sobre el agua que ahora ya había acostumbrado su cuerpo y suspiró levemente. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Él despues de todo, siempre había sido así. Dejarse llevar por la corriente.

No tenía idea de cuantos minutos, segundos u horas habían pasado mientras flotaba en la gran piscina de Iwatobi. Si usaba su parte racional, tendría hipotermia si se quedaba más tiempo. Lo sabía pero...

-...Así que aquí estabas...

El cuerpo del morocho se tensó enseguida. No era grave -en cierta forma-, reconocía esa voz. Abrió sus ojos mientras volvía a hundir su cuerpo para enderezarse a la mirada.

-¿...Makoto?¿Qué haces aquí...?

No era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero al estar un poco relajado - y somnoliento-, se preocupó un poco al pensar que tal vez la luz de la luna engañaba su visión. No fue así, puesto que consiguió una sonrisa y una replica del otro lado, mientras se sentaba al borde de la piscina.

-Esa debería ser mi linea...- suspiró. -¿Qué harías si alguien te encuentra?

Haruka sabía muy bien lo que haría, ya que le había pasado previamente, hace varios años. Esperaría a que el regaño termine, y con suerte, no ser castigado. No le preocupaba si era él solo, pero si estaban sus amigos involucrados, ya era otro asunto.

-Nadie viene por la noche. -Se defendió en voz baja. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

El más alto quitó sus zapatos y mientras arremangaba sus pantalones un poco, respondió: -Tu celular. Cuando no atendistes, imagine que estarías despierto por ahí afuera. - Metió sus pies en el agua y resolló levemente. -¡Que fría...!

A veces la intuición de su novio (si podía llamarle de esa forma) le intrigaba bastante. Él siempre fue el primero en encontrarlo, no importaba donde estaba...O tal vez es porque era el único que lo buscaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas quedarte aquí? Te enfermaras a este ritmo... -empezó el de ojos color jade casi sin darse cuenta de su sobre-exagerada-preocupación de la que siempre el otro era victima. Sin decir que, en realidad, estaba en lo cierto.

-...- El nadador no le respondió nada, sino que frunció el ceño con la mitad de su rostro hundido en el critalino agua. No tenía con que defenderse.

Makoto tomó su silencio como un seguro. -¿Hace cuanto tiempo estás nadando? - Agitó sus pies en el agua. -Esta muy frío...

-Treinta minutos.- Replicó finalmente, aunque ciertamente no tenía idea de cuanto era. Podría ser más.

Casi le da un infarto. -¡Eso es mucho! ¡Haru, tienes que salir! - Y sacó sus pies del agua, dispuesto a curvarse, extendiendo su mano.

Haruka lo miró reacio, un poco desagradado con la idea de salir. Estaba tan tranquilo aquí dentro...

Finalmente tomó su mano, sintiendo como la de Mako era muchisimo más cálida y seca en contraste y un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Como se quedó cavilando, un ratito quieto, el castaño le llamó la atención. -¿Haru...? ¡WOAAAH-!

Antes de poder darse cuenta, fue increible cuanta más fuerza tuvo Haru para que cayera de lleno dentro de la piscina, formando un pequeño chapuzon que salpicó el marmol de los bordes. Fue un momento hasta que el castaño resurgió desde el fondo del agua con la mirada atenta del pelinegro sobre él.

Makoto llevó sus manos en un abrazo a si mismo. -¡Q-Q-Que f-f-frío!

A él no le parecía de esa forma, y solo continuó flotando frente a él, esperando a encontrar su mirada nuevamente.

-No es cierto.

El más alto chilló. -¡Si lo es! ¿¡Por qué me has tirado!? No tengo para secarme siquiera, uuunnh...!

No parecía enojado, o aún siquiera aunque lo intentara, Haruka no creía que podría verlo enojado. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada azulada, se quedó congelado. Una curva en los labios del morocho ahora se volvía un coro ritmico con su voz.

-N-No te rías... - Resolló el castaño a su novio que usaba su mano para tapar su evidente diversión. Las mejillas de Makoto se enrojecieron tanto que podía notarlo aún solo con la luz de la noche alumbrandolos. Aunque la penumbra era fuerte, parecía suficiente para verlo.

De pronto el más alto simplemente arrojó agua con sus manos hacía él en un intento de callarlo. Como lo tomó desprevenido, Haru se detuvo, pero aún conservaba su sonrisa. -Lo siento.

-...No te disculpes cuando ya lo hicistes...- Suspiró, y empezó a mover su cuerpo.

Cuando giró, Haru lo siguió. -¿Vas a salir?

-Te dije que era muy frío... Además estoy con ropa y es pesada...- Le dió la espalda para subir, pero el ojiazul le tiró de la camisa un poco, suficiente para detenerlo. -¿Umm?

-¿Llamaste a mi telefono? ¿Otra vez no podías dormir?- Estaba serio.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el borde, pero continuó agitando sus piernas en el agua. -...Si. P-Pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba, ¿verdad? - Lo dijo asi, pero Haru no sabía que hubo muchas más noches en las que no le llamó y no durmió. Especialmente porque parecía preocuparlo de más.

-¿Te estuvistes sintiendo bien?

Giró un poco. -S-Si lo estuve. - No era completamente mentira. Solo no quería admitir algo.

-¿Qué es? - Es como si hubiera leido su mente, pero practicamente podía entender su actitud.

-¿Eh?

-Dimelo.- Su mirada seria azulada se clavó sobre Mako, que había girado completamente para enfrentarlo.

No hubo segundos de más. Simplemente se contemplaron sin contar, sin decir nada. Haru sabía que había algo que no estaba diciendo, y el castaño tambien.

Aún dentro del agua, Makoto apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su novio y suspiró por lo bajo antes de hablar.

-Como deberia decirlo...

-¿Unh?

-Tengo frío. -Concluyó el ojiverde frunciendo su boca.

El pelinegro no estaba satisfecho con el repentino cambio, pues sabía que no era lo que iba a decir. Frunció el ceño provocando una sonrisa de esas que él ponía cada vez que quería salvarse de algo.

-Pero aquí no hace frío. -Volvió a decir el más alto, mientras tomaba aire. Haruka practicamente lo hizo por reflejo, y con el agarre ajeno fue hundido debajo del agua. Solo un sonido inocuo llenó sus oidos, y ciertamente, el liquido parecía calido a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos- aún sintiendo el agarre en sus hombros -, y se encontró con el rostro de su compañero que lo sorprendió rozando sus labios.

Fue breve, y la sorpresa fue tan grata que olvidó retener la respiración, obligandolo a salir a la superficie como impulsado.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba orientarse. Ambos podían ver sus rostros enrojecidos y su respiración agitada.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto una costumbre molestar a Haruka? El castaño soltó una risita antes de volver a hundir su rostro un poco en el agua y se movió.

El pelinegro, sin embargo, estaba lejos de estar irritado. - ¿Por qué me haces estas cosas? ...Tomarme con la guardia baja...- Susurró mientras volvía a acercarse a él, buscandolo.

-¿Hmm? Yo no hago eso~ - le dio una sonrisa ladina que pocas veces podía apreciar del más alto.

Rodeó sus brazos y lo atrajo para volver a besarlo, -esta vez- profundizandose aún más. Era increible como de un segundo a otro, Haruka era capaz de olvidar todo y solo concentrarse en él... su temperatura, su respiración, la forma en la que acariciaba con los pulgares sobre sus sienes, sus labios... su cuerpo entero.

Algo había hecho "clic" en su cabeza aquella misma noche, o tal vez, fue definitivamente el impulso final que necesitaba para darse cuenta del deseo que iba creciendo muy dentro suyo.

Nanase tenía una ansiedad terrible por complacer. Y nadie se la estaba negando hasta ahora.

Las quejas del castaño quedaron en el olvido tan pronto empezaron a besarse, y solo sentía cada vez más el peso de su contacto.

No era solo porque estaba con alguien; sino que era ese alguien, el que le estaba volviendo loco. El pelinegro extendió sus dedos hasta tomar mechones del cabello ajeno, que se pegaban sobre su dorso pero se separaban las hebras rápidamente. Siquiera tenía que preguntar para soltarse y empezar a rozar con sus labios donde le gustara, trazando el calor como si marcara en fuego su cuello, escuchando a su novio ahogando y reprimiendo muchos de sus suspiros.

Estaba consciente. Era él; Él era el causante y solo él. Nadie más. Eran solo ellos dos y no había ninguna clase de reestricción sobre ellos.

Cuando el ojiazul detuvo el trazo de su lengua sobre la vena de su cuello, Makoto pareció haber murmurado algo.

-...No deberias quedarte tanto tiempo en el agua.

Si eso era lo que le preocupaba, entonces a Haru no le importaba. Apoyó su mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó con suavidad, demostrandole que estaba de acuerdo con salir. Mako lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y honestamente, Haru temía si demostraba en sus ojos azules tantas ganas de continuar como las que estaba intentando reprimir dentro de su mente. FInalmente, el más alto apoyó sus brazos y con un impulso salió de la piscina, quedando sentado sobre el suelo. A decir verdad, habría intentado levantarse, pero la actividad de antes parecía haberle quitado casi todas las fuerzas para levantarse, y temía tropezarse al intentarlo.

Haruka tambien lo sentía, estaba enterado y por eso, cuando salió de la piscina, lo hizo de la misma manera.

Había un impulso electrico recorriendo cada musculo de su cuerpo, y no siguió pensando. No había forma de que lo dejara escapar.

-Makoto,- con la mirada del más alto en respuesta, el morocho lo empujó hacía atrás. -Acuestate.

-¿Umm? - Sin reaccionar, él igualmente accedió al empuje y dejó su espalda tocar el suelo helado. Toda el agua de su ropa empezó entonces a decantar y distribuirse en el material. Se concentró cuando vio el rostro de Haru sobre sí. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba sobre él, observandole desde arriba. Sentía el calor de ambos brazos a los costados de sus hombros, y sus piernas rozando sus pantalones mojados.

Sino fuera por el brillo en esos zafiros que adornaban su rostro, su corazón no se hubiera acelerado tan repentinamente. ¿Había distinto en Haru? Makoto no podía decirlo con solo mirar, entonces decidió esperar.

No era mentira decir que estaba ansioso por el siguiente paso que pensara tomar. Haru estaba al borde del pensamiento, su respiración estaba descolocada, su pulso acelerado, sentía que sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué con Makoto?

Extendió sus brazos y levantó su camiseta sin resistencia alguna. Tocó con sus labios la helada piel del torso de su novio, que en realidad era solo una temperatura superficial, puesto que a medida que abría su boca sobre el, como una flor, el calor de su piel se iba espesando como las ganas de continuar besandolo.

El castaño no dijo nada, aunque al principio lucía perplejo por las acciones ajenas, tan pronto experimentó una sensación nueva, se abandonó a toda voluntad.

Y aunque Haru debería en verdad, no conocer algo nuevo, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento fue único. No era exactamente el tipo de contacto que conoció con anterioridad. Estaba volviendose ridiculamente excitado con complacerlo.

-Ah...ah...- Respiró sobre su vientre, con sus labios a escasos centimetros de su piel, y practicamente pudo sentir a su novio temblando debajo de él. Giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Mako, y siguió sin ver resistencia.

Si ambos estaban de acuerdo...

-¡H-Haru...!

Cuando intentó levantarse, falló, puesto que toda su energía parecía haber desaparecido de la nada. Sus codos volvieron a tocar el suelo antes que su espalda de nuevo. Makoto sintió como la ropa mojada se deslizaba con dificultad y solo complicaba su zona más sensible en ese momento. Llevó ambos brazos para tapar sus ojos, como si fuera un mecanismo para esconder su verguenza. ¡Estaba horriblemente expectante...!

Por eso dejó que el morocho continuara, que pasara su lengua con total lujuria por su sexo, mientras lo tomaba firmemente con su mano. Si es que había alguna clase de pensamiento en la cabeza del castaño, fue olvidado completamente en el momento que sintió la humedad sobre su piel, recorriendo en vaiven.

-Hngn-...hmm...- El pelinegro no podía evitar que su voz sonara ronca y pequeños murmureos se escaparan de sus labios mientras tomaba aire nuevamente. Jamás se había imaginado que podía hacer algo así, pero ni siquiera lo estaba pensando.

Solo estaba dejandose llevar por lo que le parecía agradable. Tenía una desesperante sensación de descontrolar a Makoto, de hacerle sentir mucho más de lo que podría alguna vez.

Sintió el liquido que escapaba y rozaba su barbilla, y no se trataba solo de su saliva. Era algo espeso y cálido, pero no más que el organo que sostenía con lujuria. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el trazo, desde la base, hasta la cabeza, recorriendo con su lengua algo que parecía quemarle. Llevó su mano izquierda y acarició su pelvis, marcando delicadamente con los digitos sobre la piel morena.

-Haru... - Mako susurró su nombre mientras intentaba encorvarse. -Hnng, h-hey...

Aunque pensó que lo detendría, al contario, el castaño llevó su mano y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Haru, generando una leve presión.

El pelinegro abrió su boca y metió la punta del miembro hasta que sintió que no podía aún más. En consecuencia, sintió el temblor del cuerpo del ojiverde y supo que estaba en el camino correcto. Lo dejó, y volvió a repetirlo, un efecto similar a la succión que le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

-_¡Hnng...a-ah...!_

Solo luego de un minuto, sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza porque su cabello estaba siendo estirado con fuerza. Solo fueron segundos, sin embargo.

Por reflejo entreabrió su mandibula y el liquido blanco se escurrió por su labio inferior y barbilla. Se sentía como mareado, su cabeza pesaba y su boca ardía. Pero la vista del rostro de Mako era linda. Esos ojos verdes que le miraban un tanto avergonzados y lascivos.

Entonces Haru supo que quería seguir intentandolo.

-x-

-Creo que tu ropa ya está seca.

El pelinegro susurró desde la sala, mientras observaba la camiseta agitarse con el ventilador.

-¿Podrías traerlas por favor?- Mako habló bajo tambien, desde el cuarto de baño.

Haruka se levantó de la silla y tomó las prendas, comprobando que estaban secas, y un poco frías. Se acercó a la puerta, y se vio algo renuente antes de girar el picaporte y entrar.

El castaño estaba metido hasta el cuello en su bañera. En su bañera... Ahh, por eso Haru no quería pensarlo mucho. Sobre todo porque él aún estaba con el corazón acelerado.

-Aquí tienes. -Murmuró el más bajo mientras apoyaba la ropa sobre el mueble. Fijó su vista en el suelo... en verdad quería mirar hacía allí, pero...

-...Gracias. - Mako dejó escapar un suspiro que sonaba más bien de relajación. El morocho no quería decirle que eran casi las cuatro y media.

El más bajo decidió finalemente irse del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y usandola de soporte antes de caer lentamente al suelo. Sentía su rostro arder y parecía como si la sensación en su boca no se iba. Sus partes bajas tampoco estaban muy contentas. Lo que quedaba de noche, sería bastante largo para él.

Muy pronto terminaría perdiendo la cabeza por este chico.

-Ahhh...

-x-

A/N: _Aqui Kei ! ¿qué tal? espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... las cosas se ponen, uh, interesantes... xd No soy bueno para estas cosas no me peguen ;A; preparense para los feels (?) los voy a hacer llorar a moco tendido (?) _

_Ahhh no recuerdo si lo dije antes pero, muchas gracias a todos por la aceptacion en esta continuacion y tanta expectativa x.x a veces me cuesta inspirarme o me re contra re trabo al principio y no se como seguir xd pero son cosas que pasan..._

_bueno como dije, los reviews son libres, pueden ser amenazas, felicitaciones, dolores o sintomas (? y si se estan preguntando donde esta mi distinción de uke y seme espero que recuerden que no sé hacerlo c: y les pido que si leen mis otras historias me escriban un review en esas tambien porque no sé... vivo de reviews (?) me alimentan (? o me tiran un fav :c o un mensaje diciendome que me odian, no sé XD (estoy tan solo...)_

_jeje nos leemos pronto!_

_Kei~_


	3. A Promise

3.(A Promise)

Si él sabía que algo andaba mal, no tenía ni por que cuestionarselo.

La música en la radio se transmitía y hacía eco por toda la habitación sin que nadie le prestara importancia. No era la soledad, sin embargo, la que adornaba el lugar.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en aquella hoja delante. Su mano se movió un poco y se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué había estado queriendo dibujar...? Y hasta había tomado el lápiz y acercado a la mesa como si se pudiera dar el lujo de "ya no estar inspirado" al siguiente minuto.

El de hebras negras, entonces, solo se dedicó a mirar con irritación el papel.

¿Qué era?

Desde pequeño adoraba el arte, y aunque no era su única y gran pasión, nunca estuvo ausente en su vida.

Últimamente iba llevando mal esto de ser creativo: Su mente se dispersaba enseguida, divagaba bastante e incluso esto se iba expandiendo a su ámbito escolar.

¿Qué era...?

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y sin saber bien por que, salió como disparado hacía la entrada.

Su novio llevaba la sonrisa boba de siempre mientras agitaba una bolsa de dulces sobre su mano.

"Mis hermanos hicieron esto para ti" Le dijo con algarabía y Haru observó con cuidado al recibirlo.

"...Gracias."

Tenían aroma a miel, y se le revolvió el estomago debido a que no tenía hambre -o tanto antojo de dulces- en ese momento. Mako no le dijo nada cuando lo apoyó sobre la mesada y continuó adentrándose en la casa.

"Ahh... estoy un poco cansado." Suspiró al sentarse. "Los niños tienen más energía de la que puedo soportar..."

Él le había dicho el día anterior que hoy tendría que llevar a sus hermanos a las actividades del domingo, pero no contaba con que el viaje fuera ya de por sí, tan agotador.

El de hebras negras le dio un vaso de agua que el otro agradeció profundamente. Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y observó con curiosidad el papel y el lápiz sobre la mesita. "¿Ibas a hacer algo?"

"No estoy seguro aún."

Tomó un sorbo. "En dos semanas tendremos el examen...huh?" Pareció comentarlo casualmente, pero era algo que sin duda les traía sin cuidado desde que lo supieron. Tal vez era hora de que se pusieran en verdad a estudiar.

"¿Estudiaras solo?"

Era una pregunta un tanto estúpida, bien sabiendo que prácticamente desde que tienen memoria comparten todo tipo de actividades escolares. Pero Makoto se vio renuente.

"Y-Ya sabes que no..." Rió levemente. "Siempre es contigo."

Haruka sintió su rostro calentarse un poco y aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué asignaturas son?"

"Hmm, ciencias sociales e inglés." Lo miró esperando su replica.

"Literatura y matemáticas..."

El de ojos verdes se mostró sorprendido. "Entonces tenemos distintas..."

Quedaron callados, y con el sonido de la radio de compañía, parecían los dos bastante pensativos. El de ojos azules estaba por decir algo como "¿Entonces tendremos que estudiar por separado?" pero temía que Makoto en verdad accediera a eso. Quería que él viniera a su casa en sus tiempos libres, después de todo. No le alcanzaba con estar en la escuela con él.

Últimamente nada le alcanzaba, a decir verdad. Tenía una sensación opresiva que competía con su logica a cada momento, como cuando pensaba en cosas estúpidas como "ojalá el tiempo pudiera detenerse cuando estaba a su lado".

"Bien, supongo que podemos complementarnos en caso de emergencia." Llevó el dorso de su mano cerca de su boca mientras reía adorablemente. Al menos así lo veía Haru.

"No sé nada de ingles." comentó aireando el asunto, pero solo consiguió una mirada decepcionada de su compañero. Makoto bajó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el papel nuevamente, como si estuviera analizándolo con rayos X.

De pronto Haru vio un pétalo en el costado de su flequillo. Era de color rosado, como forma de un corazón. Era de un cerezo. Él sintió el impulso de reír sin saber porque, pero en verdad le gustaba el contraste de colores entre el rosa y el marrón. Se preguntó si sería tan suave como el cabello de Makoto y estiró su mano hacía él.

Muchas veces Haru pensaba que todo se había tratado de un sueño. Incluso cuando ya se trataba de semanas que habían pasado, la sensación en su cuerpo estaba latente y activa. No creía que era una mentira, sin embargo. La noche en la que lo encontró en la piscina, un extraño impulso lo llevó más lejos de lo que había llegado con Makoto jamás, e incluso le dolió el auto control que tuvo que ejercerse para acabar en ese lugar y no continuar.

Aunque no sabía como continuar, en realidad.

Su cabeza estaba como entre las nubes, pero si recuerda que luego de sentir el aroma del jabón que provenía del baño, _suspiró el nombre de su locura_ hasta quedarse dormido. Y la mañana siguiente llegó, y el castaño le sonrió al llegar a buscarlo, y no volvió a mencionar ni una palabra.

Y aunque no era explícitamente necesario que lo expresara en voz alta, el morocho quedaba confundido por no saber si en verdad estuvo bien -o fue real- lo que hizo.

Cuando quitó el pétalo de sus hebras, Makoto ya había girado su cabeza como un reflejo, enfrentándose a esos grandes esmeraldas que le plantaban una pregunta:

"¿Q-Qué?"

Esa era exactamente la pregunta, bueno, si se le pudiera decir de esa forma. ¿Y ahora qué, Haru? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"...Tenías algo en el cabello." Haru levantó sus dedos con el pétalo atrapado entre ellos y Makoto pareció destensarse al segundo.

"Ah...ya veo." sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Entendiste lo que dije antes?"

El nadador de _freestyle_ pestañeó, confundido. Ah, ¿en verdad se distrajo tan fácil?

"...No."

Makoto suspiró bajito mientras inflaba sus mejillas un poco.

_¿Estaba su rostro calentándose cada vez más?_

El castaño se vio sorprendido. "¿Te sientes bien?" Estiró una mano y tocó su mejilla. "¿Tienes fiebre?"

_Qué irónico._ Sentirse mal era lo que menos le estaba pasando ahora. Era demasiado bueno, de hecho. Haru apoyó su mano sobre la de Mako para asegurar su contacto. "N-No..." y apretó su tacto.

En el momento que chocaron las miradas, el rostro del más alto se fundió del mismo rojo que el de él. _Ah, después de todo si lo recordaban._

Ambos lo hacían.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando Makoto se acercó a su rostro. No quería cerrar sus ojos, pero antes de darse cuenta ya solo se concentraba en la calidez que invadía su boca. No había sensación más preciosa que la de su pecho martilleando mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y compartía un beso que le fue concedido. A él. _Solo a él. _

Makoto le besó. Lo habían hecho antes pero... ¿Por qué se sentía tan distinto? ¿Fue porque él tomó la iniciativa...?

El pelinegro había quedado inmóvil, como si estuviera congelado por sus sensaciones y fuera esclavo de su pareja. Sintió la suavidad con la que su boca fue invadida, la saliva cálida mezclarse con el sabor a menta que Mako tenía. ¿Qué habían estado diciendo antes? ¿...Qué era lo que quería dibujar? Que fácil lo olvidó todo.

Reprimió un suspiro e intentó mantener su respiración lo más tranquila posible mientras estaban cerca, decidió no volver a abrir sus ojos, puesto que sentía que su vista solo aplacaba sus otros sentidos.

_Creyó poder oír los latidos de su corazón, pero era solo el retumbe en sus oídos._

Sin darse cuenta, se vio inmóvil enfrente de él, quedó quieto, esperando que hiciera lo que quisiera.

"...Hey, Haru..."

El castaño tenía el pulgar en su mejilla, acariciándola levemente.

"¿Hmm...?"

Él más bajo abrió los ojos por reflejo, y aunque sabía que estaban cerca, disparó una intensidad severa en su mente y cuerpo. _Estaba demasiado consciente._

No había tiempo para estas cosas; desde que empezaron, solo tuvieron pocas oportunidades de compartir una cercanía tan intima que le ponía la piel de gallina. A pesar de que pasaban la misma cantidad de tiempo que solían desde pequeños, y están tan próximos en su escuela. Pero había algo, _algo era distinto ahora,_ Incluso aunque Haru no sepa distinguirlo. Estaba desesperado por estar con él.

Llevó sus manos hacía el pecho ajeno y sintió casi lo mismo que estaba experimentando. Era constante, era rápido. Los latidos.

Quería sonreír, pero también sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Todo era tan confuso. Mezclado. ¿Debería decirle a Makoto lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era el único... o era compartido?

Una luz en su interior se encendió con los pensamientos.

"Yo..."

Quería detener su respiración, sus latidos, su mente maquinando por segundo. Solo quería oír su voz, quería saber lo que pensaba, quería besarle, lo que ansiaba, lo que anhelaba, lo que temía... Lo quería todo.

"Yo en verdad-"

Hubo un sonido que lo despabiló. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de un sueño del que despertaba, pero la sensación en su rostro perduraba y sus oídos oían una melodía.

Haru señaló al teléfono en la mesa. "¿...No vas a atender?"

El más alto asintió ligeramente antes de apartarse para tomar el aparato.

Sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado cuando menos lo esperaba; Era _un tanto crudo._

Makoto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa enseguida contestaron del otro lado. Solo ese gesto le bastaba en micro-segundos para saber que se trataba de _**ella**_.

"¡Momoe-chan! ¿Cómo estás?"

El morocho apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa con un ruido seco. Aún seguía poniéndose irritantemente molesto cuando ella llamaba a Makoto.

No era el hecho de que le llamara, sino_ el momento_ en el que lo hacía. Las tardes eran las únicas que tenía con él completamente solos, y- al parecer, por una mención de Makoto- ella llamaba siempre en esos momentos, puesto que cuando Haru le preguntaba si lo hacía en otro momento, él solo negaba con la cabeza, sin ninguna pista del por que de la pregunta.

Y esto le molestaba por demás.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Ya te has mudado!?"

No hastiaría al ojiverde por esto, sin embargo, y decidía mantenerse al margen durante momentos. Incluso a veces Momoe pedía hablar con él, y terminaba diciéndole cualquier bobada, como si supiera que en verdad no tiene mucha paciencia con ella.

Dicen que_ el pasado, pisado_ pero...

Se la pasaron hablando más de media hora, y por eso Haru empezó a garabatear sobre la hoja que solía ser blanca, y solo hacía monigotes sin sentido ni contexto. Ya no estaba inspirado.

Al menos no pidió que le pasara el teléfono a él...

"Momoe-chan te ha dejado saludos." comentó Makoto normalmente. "¿Um? ¿Sucede algo?"

Haru se tensó un poco. "No...¿Por qué lo dices?"

El castaño lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, haciendo que se concentrara aún más en él. El pelinegro hundió su rostro aún más entre sus propios brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, esperando que dejara de preguntarle. Después de todo no lo sabía. No sabía lo que le sucedía.

"¿Por qué estas enojado...?" Murmuró e hizo que él reaccionara, enderezándose.

"No estoy enojado."

¿No lo estaba, verdad? Solo un poco irritado. Si, irritado,hastiado con que le roben su tiempo. Pero ahí estaba, ¿no? Su novio pensando que él estaba enojado.

Makoto frunció sus labios. "¿...En verdad?"

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¡Debía probarle que no estaba mintiendo! ¿Pero...?

El de ojos azulados se acercó a gatas hacía él. "Ya te dije que no." Y se tiró encima de él que estaba desprevenido y terminaron cayendo ambos al suelo, con el morocho encima de él. Haru rodeó sus brazos con los ajenos, y Mako le correspondió al segundo.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasaron de esta forma. Simplemente, los minutos se iban. Haruka intentó concentrarse en el aroma de él. Intentaba memorizarlo para cuando estuviera su ausencia. Entonces empezaba a pensar cosas inevitables. Como "Cuanto tiempo más así podrían estar juntos"... o "que haría el día que tenga que decirle a los demás eso que ya apenas podía ocultar"... "qué haría el día que él lo dejara atrás". Refregó su rostro sobre el cuello de Makoto, y este soltó una risita. Aún continuaba haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su espalda, con infinita paciencia.

A veces era suficiente con solo un beso, a veces solo un abrazo, otras solo una mirada.

Se sentía tan extraño...

"Hey, Haru..." Mako susurró de nuevo, y él resopló, esperando su continuación. "Quiero pedirte un favor."

Pestañeó. "¿Qué es?"

"A-Algo así como 'una tregua', sabes."

Sin duda ahora estaba perplejo. Se levantó levemente para mirarlo al rostro. "¿'Una tregua'?"

"A-Ah,umm, si... err... quiero decir... es por lo que te estaba hablando antes. Sobre los estudios para los exámenes." él replicó apresuradamente, con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Estudios? No recordaba lo que le había dicho antes... diablos...

"¿Cual es el problema...?" se lanzó.

Makoto inspiró aire y tapó su rostro con ambas manos, sorprendiéndolo. "¡Me refiero a... lo de la otra noche!"

Se sonrojó. "¿Huh?"

"H-Hmm, n-no he podido concentrarme desde que empezó este mes... ni una sola vez contigo a mi lado, y-y bueno... solo quiero pedirte que umm, ¿nos 'controlemos' por un rato?"

El rostro de Haru se tiñó de carmín. A veces tenía ese poco tacto para decir las cosas, huh. Aunque estaba avergonzado porque tenía razón.

Era cierto, era cierto después de todo. Ninguno de los dos podría concentrarse o concentrarse en otra cosa de esta forma. Haru sabía que se había propasado aquella noche. Aunque no significaba que se arrepentía...

"L-Lo siento." fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se levantaba de encima suyo.

"No, um, no hay problema..."

El morocho volvió a acomodarse donde estaba sentado, y fijó la vista en la pared. "¿Hasta...Hasta cuando?"

Makoto se sonrojó. "¿S-Supongo que hasta después de los exámenes estaría bien...?"

Haru asintió, pero no era como si estuviera muy de acuerdo. Después de todo, ¿Cuanto tiempo había tenido que esperar para poder estar con el? Pero el problema ahora era otro, y se trataba del estudio.

"¿Quieres que estudiemos cada uno por nuestra cuenta?"

El morocho dijo las palabras que estaba seguro Mako no encontraba oportunidad para decir antes. Él pegó un respingo en silencio. _Eureka._

"...N-No me molesta." Estaba a punto de replicarle que a él si, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio por un momento. "E-En todo caso... ¿esta bien contigo?"

Haru le dio una media sonrisa. "Es _una promesa _entonces."

Lo sellaron con un último beso que lo hizo estremecer de deleite.

_Serían semanas muy largas._

_-x-_

_**A/N: **__Aqui Kei. Haru tiene un embarazo, por eso se comporta así (?) _

_Nah ya, hola a todos. Aqui con compu nueva tho *o* pero sin internet ORZ me extrañaron? *tos en el silencio incomodo* si... jwjee bueno, Mako ha puesto la ley de hielo xd como va a cambiar esto todo? :o (Tewi espero tus teorias universales) y...y Momoe juejujeuje (?) dando señales de vida (?)_

_Ahhh tengosueño estuve tgodo el dia trabajando y ahora no sé ni lo que escribo. Pff bye then._

_Nos leemos luegito!_

_Kei~_


	4. Keep It

4. (Keep It)

Los días consecuentes fueron extraños.

Se sentía como estar corriendo a toda velocidad y de repente chocar con una pared invisible.

Haru sobó sus ojos aún dentro de la tina de baño, y continuó el tren de pensamientos sin demostrarlo tanto en su rostro. Se sentía extraño, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más fuerte era la sensación.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿irritado? ¿decaído? ¿inseguro? Ninguna de esas palabras respondieron su reflexión, así que decidió hundir la mitad de su rostro dentro del cálido agua.

Creía que era una mentira, pero al repasarlo solo se daba cuenta de que parecía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo de manera brusca e involuntaria.

La mañana pasó tan rápido como siempre, incluso aun con Makoto constantemente hablando y contándole sobre sus hermanos. Él no lo estaba ignorando, pero le hubiera gustado poder decirle algo. Cuando se trataba de palabras, él no era el mejor.

"Haru, ¿Estás ahí?" El castaño agitó una mano enfrente de su rostro y se enfocó en sus ojos.

"...Si. Creo que tengo un poco de hambre."

Suspiró. "Es porque tardaste tanto de salir de la tina, la hora de comer se te ha pasado." formó media sonrisa. "Mi madre ha hecho mucha comida para mi, te daré la mitad."

"Gracias." susurró, pero suficiente para que su novio le oyera.

"No hay por que." enfocó su vista hacia el profesor. "Dime, ¿Has estudiado para historia?"

El morocho juntó las cejas mientras miraba el cuaderno sobre su mesa. Ahora que lo pensaba...

"Un poco."

Makoto soltó una pequeña risa, pero aun continuaba avistando hacia el frente del salón. Los minutos sucedieron, y Haru no podía llegar a una conclusión.

En la hora del almuerzo, la brisa suave agitó su cabello corto cerca de su rostro mientras probaba la carne en el _bento _que la madre de Makoto había preparado.

Ellos no habían vuelto a estudiar juntos desde aquella vez en la semana anterior, pero pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, casi como siempre. Se preguntó si el en verdad estaría molesto por todo lo sucedido, pero sus dudas se fueron junto al viento del mediodía. Cuando giró su cabeza, el castaño estaba ahí, y pareció mentira que sus ojos verdes se fijaron en sus azules por un momento, pues Makoto llevó su vista hacia otro lado con velocidad.

"¡Hoy el equipo de Samezuka vendrá a entrenar con nosotros!" Nagisa exclamó mientras elevaba su caja de jugo.

"¿En verdad ya han pasado tres meses? Increíble..." Rei, a su lado, pareció divagar en el comentario.

El equipo de Rin y el de Iwatobi habían sido permitidos de tener entrenamientos conjuntos de vez en cuando en las distintas escuelas, y por lo general se trataba de una vez por trimestre, al igual que Iwatobi yendo hacia Samezuka.

Haruka no estaba prestandole atención a ese detalle, pero cuando vio el rostro de gente conocida dentro de un ambiente en el que usualmente no estaban, supo que las actividades estaban por empezar. Cambió su ropa rápidamente y con impaciencia se atinó al agua.

Todos los sonidos del exterior fueron olvidados cuando el liquido lo rodeó, y por un momento incluso hasta se aisló de sus propios pensamientos.

Fue increíble como en un momento dado, el morocho se agotó por completo y salió del agua.  
Se sentó en una esquina del lugar, donde el sol calentaba su espalda y sus ojos podían ver donde los demás estaban. Divisó a alguien alto que formaba una sonrisa mientras hablaba con alguien mas. Una vez mas, reflexionó, de cuanto había cambiado desde que se confesó a Rin y fue automáticamente rechazado. ¿Que hubiera sido de él sino era tan directo...? Él estaba junto a Nagisa, Rei, Kou y Makoto hablando al borde de la pileta.  
Por un momento (uno que hacia tiempo no experimentaba) Haruka sintió como si estuviera fuera del plano, observando todo sin ejercer acción alguna, dejando la corriente fluir. Tal vez le incomodó un poco, el hecho de que parte de su vieja personalidad saliera a flote ahora mismo, y sacudió su cabeza , mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los vestidores. Escuchó la voz de Nagisa llamándolo a su espalda, pero lo ignoró.  
El pasillo estaba vacío y un eco extraño resonaba con sus pasos descalzos y húmedos. El de ojos azules llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo una presión.  
¿que le pasaba?  
-En 1962 la academia militar de...- El pelinegro empezó a murmurar las frases del libro de historia que debía saber para el examen, mientras abría la puerta del vestuario.  
Secó su cabello y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Un bajito de cabello rubio estaba entrando.  
-Haru-chan...  
-¿Que pasa?  
Sacudió la cabeza y curvó sus labios como le era costumbre. -¿Ya no vas a nadar mas? ¡Ahora empieza la competencia de tiempos!  
-...No me interesa el tiempo.  
Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Nee, Haru-chan  
Empezó a cambiarse, pero no lo estaba ignorando ahora. -Dime.  
El rubio inspiró fuerte y soltó el aire de una sola vez antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
Asintió levemente con su cabeza, confundido. -...Si.  
Nagisa sonrió y se acercó hacia él, ahora que tenia toda su atención. -Te has reconciliado con Mako-chan, ¿verdad?  
Se quedó quieto. -¿A...a que te refieres?  
-Vamos, yo solo... Ummm, ¿Como decirlo? Lo noto extraño.  
Haru decidió cuidar sus palabras, por eso decidió no replicarle nada y dejarle continuar.  
Nagisa se acercó a su locker y pareció empezar a buscar sus cosas. -Es que, ustedes son como una montaña rusa...- soltó una risita- Un día están en la cumbre más alta, y otras... van por el lugar más bajo y distante posible. Por eso me preguntaba si todo estaba bien...  
El morocho quedo perplejo al escuchar a Nagisa. ¿Era así en verdad como todos veían su relación? La observación del rubio era sorprendente, por decir menos.  
-...Estamos bien. -farfulló Haru sin saber que mas decir a la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo. Aunque... ¿Que tan así era? ¿Que tanto verdad o mentira escondía en sus palabras? -..Nagisa.  
Él pestañeo. -¿Hmm?  
-¿Puedo...contarte algo?  
Vio en el rostro del rubio una seriedad que jamas había observado antes. ¿Habría dicho algo de la forma incorrecta? Él se acercó con premura y algo de endeblez.  
-Claro.  
Haru apoyó su espalda contra la pared en busca de apoyo, y Nagisa le imitó de la misma forma poniéndose a su lado.

¿Que iba a decirle? No estaba del todo seguro, pero en su pecho había algo pesado, una sensación inquietante que lo amilanaba por momentos.  
-Veras...  
Rin ya lo sabia, sabia sobre Mako y él, Momoe al igual también lo hacia, pero no sintió que decírselo a Nagisa seria innecesario. Él era su amigo después de todo.  
-_Acerca de Makoto y yo..._  
Una luz clara empezó a formarse sobre la esquina de su mente a medida que las palabras salían de su boca.

Haru le dijo todo, como si estuviera resumiendo lo cronológicamente, y tal vez algunos detalles se le habían mezclado o pasado, pero seguía teniendo la misma importancia.

No se dio cuenta hasta más de la mitad de su monologo que, su garganta se estaba cerrando dolorosamente.

¿Por que? ¿Que le pasaba? Había fijado la mirada hacia la pared blanca paralela a la que estaban, donde la puerta continuaba cerrada.

El rubio no le interrumpió en ningún momento, e incluso llego a dudar si estaba a su lado la misma persona.

Él estaba tan atento y pensativo.  
Le dijo sobre Rin, -y_ aunque se guardó muchas cosas_- le contó sobre Momoe, sobre su confusión y "_sus errores_".

Le dijo poco, pero lo suficiente para que comprendiera la clase de sentimientos y postura que tenía.  
Cuando se creyó finalizado, bajó la cabeza con un suspiro, y ante el silencio, giró la cabeza para mirar al que estaba a su lado.  
Las hebras doradas del chico eran rizos perfectos sobre su frente y sienes, y su boca que era un pequeño circulo, se curvó en una sonrisa _tan suave_ como su voz en ese momento.  
-Vaya... Me has dicho muchas cosas de una sola vez... ¿Estaré soñando?  
Haru carraspeó. -¿Por qué...dices eso?  
Rió. -Quiero decir, Haru-chan, _uno de mis mas grandes amigos_, ¡Me ha confiado uno de sus secretos! ¡Estoy tan feliz!  
De improvisto, el de hebras doradas se arrojó encima de él para un medio abrazo que el de ojos azules acepto en segundos.  
No se había dado cuenta de que sus manos temblaban y su voz era ronca al hablar.

-Gracias, Nagisa...  
-Hmm, hmm~ -asintió con la voz. -Gracias a ti...  
-x-  
No se había dado cuenta antes la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado al lado del rubio sin entender su amistad.

Él , era todo devoción y admiración por Haru, algo que el pelinegro no consideraba lógico.

Pero ahí estaba, a su lado con pequeñas risas compartiendo un momento con él. Despues de haberle dicho algo _tan importante_ de su vida.  
-¿En verdad estas bien con todo esto?- murmuró Haruka un poco inseguro segundos después.  
Nagisa ladeó su cabeza. -¿umm? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Sobre... Mi relación con Makoto...  
Él cambio su gesto a uno alegre apenas termino su oración. -Ahh, para serte sincero,¡me alegra mucho! No puedo imaginarlos si no están uno al lado del otro, y ¿No es algo maravilloso que haya_ desembocado_ en algo tan lindo como el_ amor_?  
La ultima palabra del de orbes rosados le dejó quieto.

¿Amor? ¿...Era amor? ¿En verdad lo era?

Esa necesidad de estar a su lado, de sentirse juntos, de mirar en la misma dirección... De compartir cada palabra con un destello temblando en tu pecho... De sostener una adoración infinita hacia alguien...  
Los labios de Haru temblaron levemente mientras pensaba una y otra vez en su nombre.  
_Amor... Amar... Amarse...Enamorarse... Enamorado._  
_Enamorado._

_**Enamorado..**__._  
-Ah, aquí estaban.- una voz desde la puerta los sacó de su pequeña burbuja. Unas hebras trigueñas aparecieron por el marco. -Nagisa, Haru.  
-¡Ah, Mako-chan! Lo siento, nos distrajimos~  
-No pasa nada. El entrenamiento ya ha terminado. - Makoto entró al vestuario y se acercó a su locker. Miró de reojo al par. -¿De que estaban hablando?  
Haru abrió sus ojos un poco.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba el tono de voz de Makoto.

¿Era distinto? Él lo sintió así.

La forma en la que entonó sus palabras, como victima de un apuro y un leve temor en sus cuerdas vocales. Y le pareció tan extraño, incluso que, fue el único que lo notó.  
El castaño continuo cambiándose mientras los otros dos compartían una mirada. El de cabello ondulado formo como una sonrisa ladina mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda.  
-¿Y Rei-chan?  
-Hmm, estaba en el pasillo.- contestó Makoto.  
-¡Bien!- chilló Nagisa.- Iré a buscarlo!  
Dicho esto, salió corriendo por la entrada, dejando al dúo a solas.  
Haruka aun continuaba con su espalda apoyada en la fría pared, de perfil a Makoto.

Ninguno de los dos habló, siendo que el más alto parecía altamente concentrado en su tarea de guardar cosas en su bolso.  
Finalmente, Haruka decidió moverse y tomó su mochila también.

El día había sido casi eterno, y apenas podía creer al ver por la ventana del pasillo, que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y dando paso a la noche.  
Las palabras dentro de su mente seguían resonando, como un eco constante, y giraban sobre su conciencia. Sintió sus mejillas tornarse cálidas y decidió no mirar al mas alto por el momento.  
Había tantas cosas , pasaba tanto...  
-Hey, Haru...- la voz del ojiverde hizo que girara su cabeza hacia él. Esa leve curva en sus labios, como apesadumbrada, casi le quita el aire. -Me temo no vamos a poder tomar juntos el camino a casa hoy.  
Desplegó sus ojos un poco. -¿Por qué...?  
Pero eran esas sonrisas, esa voz suave y esos ojos esmeralda que lo estaban volviendo loco... _No podía dejar de mirarlo ahora._  
-Debo estudiar - rió un poco apenado. -Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?  
Él adelantó sus pasos al final del pasillo y giró a donde su vista ya no alcanzaba. Sabía que no podía ponerle ninguna traba o excusa, ni tenía el derecho de exigirle nada.  
_No podía dejarlo ir, pensó... _Pero lo hizo.  
No hubo beso de despedida como otros días, y una vez mas, Haru se preguntó si no había retrocedido en el tiempo.  
-x-  
Miró al reloj sobre la pared y luego el del móvil para comprobar que eran lo mismo.

Los minutos continuaban pasando y el silencio del cuarto era más profundo que acogedor.

Con el teléfono aun en su mano, resistió el breve impulso de pensar en llamar a Mako.  
_Se estaba haciendo tarde..._  
Pocas veces esto pasaba sin un aviso previo del castaño, por eso era raro. En cualquier caso, él tendría que ir a su casa a ver que pasaba.  
Ese día se sentía como sin ganas de nada, e incluso una breve estadía en su bañera fue mas que suficiente para calmarlo (y cansarlo).  
Cuando miró el cielo desde la ventana, vio las nubes grises cubriéndolo todo y dando un aire penoso al mar.

Lo fascinante sin embargo, es que cuanto menos brillo tenia el cielo, mas destacaban los colores de las plantas y objetos coloridos. El sauce y arbustos cerca de su vereda en ese momento eran dignos de una postal.  
Haruka meció el aparato entre sus manos, mientras tomaba su mochila y un probaba un bocado de pan. No sentía mucho apetito, pero como el tiempo le perseguía, sintió la necesidad de cubrirlo con alimentos.  
Unos minutos más pasaron y se estaba haciendo tarde en verdad._ Tal vez lo mejor seria irse camino a la escuela ahora_, pensó Haru mientras ojeaba el cielo una vez mas.

Ante la duda de llevar un paraguas, dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y abrió el armario en busca de uno.  
Transparente pero de motas azules, apareció en el medio de las chucherías, y lo tomó sin apuro.

Aún seguía pensando en al menos mandarle un mensaje para saber, pero sacudió su cabeza.  
Después de todo, ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?  
No tuvo una buena noche, de tanto cavilar y explayarse en el tema, olvidó el sueño por completo.

Aún la sonrisa de Nagisa permanecía en su mente pero le generó una sensación de alivio extraordinaria. No era la primera persona a la que le decía sobre sus sentimientos, pero él seguía siendo una persona muy importante en su vida.

Que él no se alejara después de todo eso, era reconfortante.  
Guió sus pies hacia la puerta nuevamente y al abrirla, chocó de lleno con alguien.

-¡L-Lo siento!  
Makoto exclamó casi sin aire, como si hubiera estado corriendo.  
No estaba seguro de si se disculpaba por llegar tarde, o por el choque, o por ambos.  
Pestañeó varias veces para orientarse y formó apenas las palabras. -¿...Que te pasó?  
-Ah, bueno...- El castaño ladeó su cabeza y su cabello desordenado bailó brevemente. Pareció dudar siglos. Su uniforme escolar y su mochila estaban ahí, de forma correcta. -¿Puedo dejar esto aquí?- Él levantó una bolsa plástica de color gris opaco al nivel de su mirada, y Haru lo observó, sorprendido.  
-¿...Qué es esto?  
Mako le dió la bolsa con algo de inseguridad. El pelinegro planto su interrogación de la misma forma a través de sus ojos.  
-Mi madre me lo ha dado...- vio que Haruka hizo sonar la bolsa en sus manos al moverla buscando como abrirla, pero el más alto detuvo su muñeca fugazmente. -¡D-Dejame explicarte... p-primero! ¿Si?  
Él nadador de freestyle asintió confundido.  
¿De que se trataba? ¿Por que se veía tan nervioso? El reloj seguía moviéndose, y por la duda, Haru se olvidó completamente sobre él.  
Volvieron hacia la sala guiado por el trigueño, que luego apoyó la bolsa sobre la mesa.  
Apoyó sus brazos sobre la superficie y soltó un largo suspiro.  
-Veras... Se me ha hecho bastante tarde por estar hablando con mi madre hasta la madrugada. .. Y luego me quedé dormido...  
Se sorprendió por el gesto cansado de su novio y sintió el impulso de preguntar. - ¿Que te ha dicho?  
¿Le habrían dicho sobre la compensación en los exámenes? ¿estaría enojada por ese asunto? Aunque jamas había visto encolerizada a la madre de Makoto.  
-Huuuuuuhhh- el castaño resolló, como quien se queja cuando esta sumamente cansado y suspiró una vez mas antes de hablar. -...Mamá dijo que...huh... tenia la sensación de que yo estaba ... saliendo con alguien...  
Y como bien sabia Haru, Mako no podía mentirle a su madre.  
-¿Y?  
-Bueno, yo le dije que era verdad y... entonces me dijo... tantas cosas... Se explayó bastante... Y no podía detenerla de decirlo. Ya que ella lo decía por mi bien pero... -El ojiverde suspiró aun más y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera en un golpe seco que sorprendió a Haruka.- Me dio esto...  
Haru llevó la vista hacia la bolsa de plástico aun más perdido que antes. Estiró sus dedos y la tomó, sin signos de que Makoto fuera a moverse para detenerlo esta vez.

Abrió una de las pestañas y estiró la bolsa.  
Adentro había algunos objetos.

Había unas pequeñas botellitas a simple vista, algunos papeles y algo que pudo reconocer fácilmente... _Condones._  
-'Para protección', me dijo con una sonrisa...- Murmuró Makoto contra la mesa. -Quise que me tragara la tierra...  
Quería reír, aunque la situación no lo ameritaba del todo.

Vaya, su madre si que era directa...  
Estiró sus manos dentro de la bolsa por pura curiosidad, y halló incluso tiras de pastillas. _Eran anticonceptivos._  
Haru carraspeó, incomodo. -Entonces asume _que estas con una chica._  
-Lo sé...- resolló. -Y esto lo hace aún más difícil...  
Un momento de silencio transcurrió. -¿Tu...pensabas decirle a tu madre...?  
Sin poder verle a la cara aun, el castaño farfulló. -...A-Algo así...quiero decir,- Replicó rápidamente- No puedo mentirle a mi madre tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Haru sintió su rostro calentarse a medida que pensaba en lo que le decía.

"_¿Decirle a ella... sobre nosotros?"_

Observó ese cabello castaño revolverse hasta que vio de nuevo su rostro.

Mako no estaba sonriendo, y sus mejillas tenían el color de las rosas.  
Dios..._tenia tantas ganas de besarle..._En ese y en todo momento. Pero entonces recordaba la promesa y se mantenía al margen de sus pensamientos. Y las palabras de Nagisa llegaban como si fuera a sus oídos de nuevo, todo eso que él estaba empezando a entender. Enamorado.  
_-M-Makoto...yo..._- empezó.  
-¡Bien!- Se levantó bruscamente. -Es tarde así que ¡tenemos que ir a la escuela! ¡Vamos, Haru!  
Él no tuvo tiempo para replicar, y aun si lo deseara, la sensación del más alto tomando su brazo para llevarlo fue abrumadora.  
Era un sentimiento tan fuerte y desbordante. _¿Era eso en verdad amor? Tal vez..._  
-x-

**A/N:** _*Rie maleficamente mientras agrega "drama" como otro genero del fic*_  
Ehhemm... para que sepan que no estoy muerto, no aun (?) Aqui Kei-chan ! disculpen por el retraso para el update, estuve enfermo (de hecho aun lo estoy) y por culpa de videojuegos varios me desconcentré completamente de la escritura e_e ¿Les ha gustado este capitulo? Es breve, y por seguro no tiene mucho sentido ya que lo escribi sin mirarlo dos veces (xD) pero el amor se siente (?) Me di cuenta que Gmail bloqueó el mail de fanfiction como spam y no recibi notificaciones como por dos semanas ewe pero ya, ya lo arreglé uwu Espero les haya gustado esas dos historias MakoHaru que dejé esta semana (y sino las vieron ps visiten mi perfil ;w;)

Ahora vengan y dejenme un lindo review ! Y de paso tirenme buena energia asi me curo de esta perra gripe que me tiene a mal traer desde hace harto rato :C Hagan sus tareas y nos leemos prontitoooo ! (pista: si me dejan muchos reviews aparezco mas rapido, soy como, invocado (?) )  
Saludos!

Kei-chan~


	5. So Simple

_5. (So Simple)_

Esa misma tarde, Mako se fue antes que él, y por un camino distinto.  
Haruka no tuvo mas opción que asentir cuando le dijo que continuaría solo camino a casa, pero estaba empezando a molestarle.  
Aunque mas que hastiar...  
Él dio sus pasos dispuesto a su hogar y entre sus pensamientos el camino se hizo sumamente breve. Cuando entro a su cuarto, antes de tomar un baño, miró a su teléfono, indeciso.

_¿Que debería hacer?_ Si sabia que no podía preguntarle a que viniera. Es mas, siquiera sabia en donde estaba.  
No le había preguntado, ya que siempre que se iba _se lo decía de una manera u otra. _  
Fue extraño.

-x-  
"¿Mako-chan?" repitió una voz -un tanto aguda para ser de un chico- del otro lado de la linea. "Err...no lo sé..." contestó después de unos segundos. "No sé en donde está."  
Haru pestañeó. Espera... En ningún momento de la llamada le preguntó si sabía donde estaba, sino que le preguntó _si sabia algo de él_.

¿Entonces Nagisa estaba diciéndole que Makoto no estaba en su propia casa? Eso implicaba que si era consciente de en donde no estaba.  
"¿Sabes algo?" murmuró cuidadosamente sobre el micrófono de su móvil.  
"_No sé nada"_ replicó rápidamente y Haru se sorprendió de nuevo. Ya que, con preguntarle así, sin contexto alguno, el rubio debió haber respondido algo como _"¿de que?"_ O _"¿sobre que?"_, pero obtuvo un _"No lo sé"_.  
Eso implicaba que sabia de que estaban hablando.  
Tal vez no fuera tan obvio, pero aún sin eso, la percepción del morocho era bastante buena en algunos casos.  
"Nagisa"Inspiró ruidosamente. "_¿Que es lo que no me estas diciendo?_"  
"...No hay nada."  
"Si lo hay, y deberías saber que no eres nada bueno en ocultar cosas."  
Sintió un silencio estático en la linea, y estaba a punto de creer que le había cortado.  
"Solo," habló bajito. "Recordé algo que no te dije más temprano. Pero no te enojes."  
"¿Por que me enojaría?" indagó, sorprendido.  
El rubio soltó un gemido cansado. "Por favor Haru-chan, _prometelo_"  
"Esta bien" dijo a la ligera. _"Lo prometo."_  
La palabra en sus labios le generó cosquillas internas. ¿Por _que_ estaba prometiendo siquiera?  
El menor pareció formular por años. "Mako-chan está... en lo de... Rin-chan."  
"¿Huh?"  
"¡Él me dijo que, estaría estudiando ingles! Veras, hace unos días los vi cuando se iban a la salida juntos y pregunté... y Mako me dijo 'No le digas a Haru sobre esto' o algo así" espiró. " y no le pregunté más sobre eso pero ahora que me dijiste sobre su relación yo quede pensando..."

¿Era eso? ¿Por qué Makoto le había dicho de mantenerlo en secreto?

Pero la linea de pensamientos en su mente fue diferente.

De repente, Haru sintió una ligereza que nunca había sentido antes. Esa que le decía _"¿Cual es el problema con eso?"_. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que su razonamiento_ era más fuerte que sus miedos._

No le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera con Rin, no. No le causaba absolutamente nada, porque todos ellos eran amigos, y siempre lo habían sido. Pero tal vez le entristecía un poco que Mako _se lo haya ocultado._  
"¿H-Haru-chan?"  
"Hey, Nagisa..."  
"Umm?"  
Balanceó sus pies. "¿Por qué crees que no ha querido decirme?"  
El rubio pareció resoplar desde la otra linea. "_No sé de razones ajenas._..pero" continuó de inmediato. "Tal vez deberían ser mas sinceros entre ustedes."  
"¿...Sinceros?"  
Él asintió con la voz. "Como... Decir lo que sientes. Yo pienso que si una persona en verdad quiere a la otra, _no ignoraría ninguna de sus palabras_."  
Una vez mas sus oraciones le asombraban. Nagisa era sorprendentemente mas lógico y directo que todos ellos juntos...  
"Ah, debo ir a la cena, ¡Nos vemos Haru-chan! ¡Y buena suerte con el examen mañana!"

"Nos vemos..."  
No había olvidado lo de la escuela, pero en su cabeza rondaba mas de un solo tema.  
El pelinegro rodeó la mesa de su casa y se sentó en frente del televisor que hablaba sin ser escuchado.

Aun después de cortar con Nagisa, mantuvo su teléfono sobre su mano, jugando con el como si fuera un rompo.  
Ah, estaba tan hundido en todo... ¿Por qué las cosas se le hacían tan complejas? Encima, la mayor parte en contra de su voluntad.  
Cuando en realidad, las cosas eran más que simples.

-x-  
El reloj daba las ocho treinta cuando desbloqueó la pantalla y presionó un número a llamar.  
Varias veces el tono prosiguió, intentando alcanzar el lado ajeno.  
"_¿H-Hola?_"  
"Siento llamarte a esta hora, pero no quería interrumpir tu estudio..."  
Podía oír la perplejidad en su tono. "Y-Ya he terminado, no te preocupes."  
"Estas listo para mañana?"  
"Claro. ¿Y tu?"

Miró hacía el techo, inconsciente.  
"_Aun no_."  
"¿Huh? ¿Vas a estar bien? N-No queda mucho hasta el examen."  
Haru curvó sus labios levemente. "Tengo algo sin terminar aún"  
Silencio. Posiblemente el castaño estaba cavilando, consternado por lo que le acababa de decir.  
"¿En serio...? ¿Estarás bien?"  
Tenia tantas ganas de decirle, de preguntarle, de hablarle... De verlo.  
"Supongo."  
Escucho un suspiro del otro lado. "Uff... Esperame que en un momento voy, ¿si?"  
No estaba seguro de si le había entendido, o en verdad Makoto estaba legítimamente preocupado por sus estudios...

De todas formas, el castaño corto la comunicación, dejando a Haru con el corazón atareado.  
¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora qué?

Lo había logrado.

Y el siempre que creyó que el único que lo podía manipular era el más alto, y no viceversa.  
Su teléfono vibró con un mensaje. 

¿No estas enojado, verdad? ; A ;

Nagisa.

Estaba preparado para lo venidero.  
- x-  
Cuando finalmente se digno a ponerse de pie, oyó el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose. Un impulso de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación muy similar a situaciones previas. Y siempre le sucedían por culpa de Makoto.  
Si él había llegado hasta ese punto por pura curiosidad, ahora estaba mas que arruinado. Pero en el buen sentido.  
Si quería saber que era el amor, _ahí estaba._  
"¿Qué sucede, Haru?" Su boca formaba una expresión de sorpresa al verlo al final del pasillo cuando entró.  
Haruka no sabia cuanto su cabello estaba desordenado, si su playera y bermudas holgadas dejaban que desear o si sus mejillas estaban encendidas mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.  
Pero era así.  
"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas estudiando en lo de Rin?"  
El más alto pareció quedarse helado, y él sintió el impulso de sonreír ante su exagerada reacción.  
"Y-Yo..."  
¿Qué iba a responderle? Y de hecho, siquiera sabia por que había hecho esa pregunta primero.  
De hecho solo, _por pura curiosidad._  
"L-Lo siento, es que yo pensé qu-"  
**"No me importa**" le interrumpió.  
"¿E-Eh?"  
"No me importa."  
El gesto del ojiverde cayó como una muralla, parecía un gatito asustadizo.  
_Ah, ¿Qué importaban esas nimiedades?_  
Mako giró sobre sus talones lentamente, mirando hacia la puerta de nuevo.  
¿Qué estaba pensando, huh? Era como él y su _costumbre de escapar._

El corazón en su pecho parecía querer salirse.  
Miró fijo la espalda de su amigo, su compañero, su sueño, su novio... _su amor._

Y no le dejaría ir.  
"A mi, Makoto, ¡no me importa!" repitió con un tono de voz más elevado. "¡No me importa, porque estoy enamorado de ti!"  
Vio como la persona enfrente suyo, al final del pasillo, se quedaba absolutamente quieta.

En el preciso momento que sus palabras salieron de su boca, supo que eran una verdad absoluta. Y que ya bastante hundido estaba en ella.  
Intento contener el aire, intentando adivinar que haría Makoto a continuación, pero no se movió.  
Haru corrió de lleno hacia él y lo abrazó. Una luz iluminó su mente al momento que sintió la calidez de la espalda de su novio... Se aferró a él, y se preguntó si habría sentido los latidos contra su piel, descontrolados.  
La sensación de tenerlo era desbordante, y las palabras aún temblaban sobre sus labios mientras las manos se aferraban a sus costados.  
Se lo dijo. _Finalmente lo dijo. _  
Sintió un agarre- delicado-, quitandole sus manos, deshaciendo el abrazo.  
_"Haru..._" la voz del castaño era tan suave como la forma en la que tomó su rostro entre sus palmas.  
Cuando vio en sus orbes verde calmo el reflejo de su propia cara, perdido en su roce, olvidó absolutamente todo alrededor.  
Solo veía una persona delante de sus ojos, y la calidez que invadía su interior se incrementaba a cada segundo.  
No pudo cerrar sus ojos aún sintiendo la respiración ajena tan cerca, como si fuera la suya propia.  
Sus pupilas eran un imán, un lugar profundo donde quería hundirse cada vez más.  
El de hebras oscuras llevó sus manos a su cuello, como si intentara acortar la distancia que ya no tenían.

Fueron infinitos segundos que compartió con él, sin ninguna palabra, solo sintiendo el ardor de los labios que apenas tocaban los suyos.  
Deseaba tanto ese beso, como una respuesta a su confesión, que no cerró sus ojos cuando la humedad invadió por completo su boca.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro, como quien se sorprende de un cambio de temperatura repentino, pero continuó. La visión de sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus espesas pestañas negras acariciando el aire.  
La lengua mojada de Makoto, moviéndose en un ritmo que estaba convirtiéndose en difícil de seguir, puso su mente en blanco. Y luego llegaban esos cambios de pace, donde lo besaba de una forma tan cuidadosa, como si estuviera adorando con toda su alma esas caricias atribuidas. Era tan fino y suave que hacían sentir débil su cuerpo, e incluso hizo que cayera rendido cuando no pudo sostenerse más.

"¿Estás bien...?" La voz ronca del castaño sonó cerca de su oído, haciendo que el más bajo entornara sus ojos azules bajo su aliento.  
"No puedo... Moverme..." pero no quería decirle que se detuvieran.

Sentía sus manos temblorosas que aun se agarraban de su cuello y estaba seguro de que no tendría un buen momento intentando levantarse.  
Se sintió tan vulnerable, que hasta _le emocionaba._  
Vio esos ojos del color de un prado en primavera y se preguntó cuanto más faltaba para ser absorbido por ellos, que estaban diligentes, fijos en él.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan familiar, y a la vez tan únicas la veces en las que estaban juntos?  
"¿E-Eh?" Sintió unas manos tocar su espalda y con primor llevar su peso a él. "¡M-Makot... espera-!"  
Antes de poder resistirse -si que que podía- sus pies dejaron el suelo. El castaño lo tenía entre sus brazos con fuerza, aún con sus ojos adosados en él. De pronto Haru sintió con más intensidad todo eso que lo rodeaba, pero todo tenía que ver con su novio.

"¡D-Dejame...!" '_Esto es vergonzoso'_, quiso decir, pero su voz no le alcanzó.

Él juntó sus cejas mientras se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su rostro se estaba sonrojando. Tuvo la mirada cuidadosa del castaño desde abajo y su aguante cedió todavía más. La curva de sus labios, en una sonrisa tan dulce y suave, lo dejó sin palabras...

"Haru..."

¿Era un sueño? Su cabeza se sentía tan liviana...  
Mako caminó mientras lo llevaba, y el pelinegro estaba demasiado avergonzado como para fijarse a donde estaba yendo.

Tocó sus labios nuevamente desde arriba, acariciando ese rostro en frente de él hasta que sintió que su espalda se apoyó en algo suave. Otra vez acostado sobre su sofá, dejó escapar su respiración de forma sugestiva.

El castaño tenía todo su cuerpo sobre él mientras lo besaba de nuevo y era sumamente cálido.  
Dejándose llevar por la sensación de su boca siendo invadida completamente, enredó sus dedos entre su cabello del color del caramelo y su lengua en la ajena. A veces sentia que iba a quedarse sin aire, pero _por no querer dejarlo_ solo tomaba una bocanada violenta entre roce y roce. Pudo sentir un corazón latiendo excesivamente sobre su pecho, pero no supo si era el de él o el suyo propio.  
Cerró sus ojos cuando la ola calma vino, donde sus besos eran superficiales, pero suficientes para quitarle un gemido. Pero con cada beso profundo, estos iban disminuyendo. Y cada vez eran más audaces, como si una urgencia les apremiara.  
Fue en uno de esos en el que su lengua presionó a la vez que el cuerpo de Mako también lo hizo, que por poco perdió el control de la situación. _Si es que aún lo tenía_. Siquiera estaba pensando en algo más que en la persona que estaba con él. Lo quería con locura.  
"_Hmmn..._" el morocho suspiró sobre su boca cuando sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su estomago.  
Esos finos dedos se posaron y acariciaron en círculos sus músculos que se tensaban cada vez más. Era cálido, suave, y estaba provocandole una electricidad que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo.  
_No sabia que hacer,_ puesto que solo se estaba dejando llevar, se estaba volviendo un manojo de temblores y gemidos debajo de su novio. Pero no era malo, al contrario... estaba disfrutándolo demasiado.  
"_Hey..._" soltando su beso, fijó sus ojos en los verdes brillosos. Sus labios rosados, sus hebras rozando su frente, su aliento caliente cerca suyo, su mano detenida sobre su estomago, debajo de su camisa... Todo era...  
"_Lo siento...¿Quieres... que me detenga?_" susurró el de orbes verdes. Con esa expresión en su rostro era obvio que no quería.  
Haruka intentó aliviar su pulso.

"_¿...Y tu?_" Balbuceó, un segundo despues.  
La respuesta fue la reanudación del contacto, con más fuerza. El de ojos azules, en el intento por calmarse, por error terminó clavando uno de sus caninos sobre la suave carne de su labio inferior. Pero lejos de detenerse, solo consiguió que la voz de Mako inundara sus oídos.  
"_Hnng...a-ah..._"  
Y con eso, el ultimo hilo se desprendió, dejando notar visiblemente la locura que tenia por el castaño...  
Haru _atacó_, mordiendo donde podía, sintiendo un temblor placentero con el sonido de sus dientes chocando de vez en cuando, y la tibia saliva bajando por su barbilla.

Cerró sus ojos concentrado en el ritmo profundo y el vaivén de sus roces, solo para darse cuenta que el ardor en sus partes bajas se había incrementado con agrura.  
Estaba tan excitado que, la fricción se hizo notar enseguida contra el castaño, que estaba de la misma manera.

Entonces por reflejo, el pelinegro empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo, buscando un punto en el que chocaba contra él constantemente.

La sensación de dureza combinada con la suya le llevaba todo intento por contener su voz. Pero no era suficiente.

Sentía como la tela de su ropa se tensaba pero no cedía más. _Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia._  
Ellos no volvieron a besarse, pero continuar con la mirada fija mientras rozaban sus sexos era más intimo de lo que podrían haber imaginado jamás. Era una sensación que ninguno de los dos había vivido antes. Sin embargo, la desesperación iba creciendo. La ropa estaba estorbando en su tarea.  
Estaban tan perdidos en sus propios ojos y sensaciones que olvidaron todo, incluso una vergüenza que hacía tiempo habían arrojado a un lado. Ver el rostro de Makoto tensarse y destensarse por estar encima suyo, y mover su pelvis para empujarlo con intensidad fue algo que lo descolocó completamente. Haru sentía como con cada segundo iba deseando cada vez más romper y apartar todos esos limites que le impedían _ser uno solo_, despojarse de todo pensamiento y dejarse llevar por el océano de sensaciones que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle.  
Haru _nunca había deseado a alguien dentro de él_ como lo deseó a Makoto, y su cabeza daba vueltas, como en un estado febril, como si en cualquier momento su piel quemaría y dejaría marcas de esa pasión tan intensa que sentía.  
El castaño le mostró unos ojos lascivos que comprobaban que se sentían de la misma forma. La mano que estaba en su estomago bajó un poco y se detuvo en la hebilla de su cinturón.  
"_¿...Puedo?_" preguntó como si pudiera haber más de una respuesta.

Haruka asintió.  
_¿Qué si podía? Podía, podía, podía. Todo. Todo lo que quisiera._  
El pelinegro usó toda su -fuerza y- voluntad para sentarse en el sillón, para quedar casi a la misma altura que su novio.

No pudo evitar llevar la mirada a sus manos deshaciendo el agarre de su cinturón y abriendo el cierre de sus pantalones. Se los quitó completamente, luego de acariciar sus piernas con los pulgares, dejandole el rastro de su tacto como fuego en su piel.  
Estaba sintiendo todo con tanta fuerza, y estaba extremadamente sensible por todo.  
La presión en sus partes bajas se hizo más leve, pero su ropa interior que era lo ultimo que le quedaba fue quitado de la misma forma.

Hubiera sentido vergüenza al ver su miembro expuesto completamente duro en frente de otra persona que no fuera solo él, pero su estado febril solo le provocó leves cosquillas con el aire frio tocándolo al principio.  
"_Hm...mm..._" no reprimió ese dulce llanto cuando el castaño rodeó con su mano la base de su excitación. Apretó con cuidado y siguió consiguiendo los jadeos del morocho incrementándose. "_Hmng...fuuu...a-ah..._"  
Había cerrado sus ojos, pero los entornó para fijarse en el ajeno.

Makoto sostenía una mirada directa sobre él, su rostro, y le provocó un temblor interno. Pensó que podría venirse con solo sentir sus ojos sobre él, y quiso pausar el ritmo del ojiverde.  
_Despues de todo, no se sentía justo que fuera el único teniendo placer,_ y quitó su mano con un agarre delicado.  
El más alto le miró, _algo perplejo_, pero en sus ojos claramente se veía el hambre que le carcomía.  
Se inclinó un poco, y llevó sus manos a su prenda. Haru separó con sus dedos la tela y bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior solo un poco suficiente para que su erección estuviera a la vista. La forma en la que el trigueño solo respiraba, con su pecho subiendo y bajando intentando mantenerse con calma. Sus ojos azules estaban hipnotizados en él.

Makoto no se movió, seguramente esperando a saber que estaba pensando Haru. El pelinegro se acercó un poco más, y abrió sus piernas para apoyarse en el regazo de su novio. Sus muslos rozaban las caderas del castaño, y fue... realmente estimulante. No llevó mucho tiempo hasta que las puntas se tocaron levemente, enviando un escalofrio agradable por su columna. Sentía su piel arder en cada parte donde fue tocado o tuvo contacto con él, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad unica.

El morocho movió su mano y tomó a ambos con fuerza.

"_¡Ah...! Hnng..._"

Haru mordió su labio intentando contenerse pero ya no valia la pena. De la misma forma, Makoto no estaba reteniendose de nada.

Sintió un liquido tibio que resbalaba por sus dedos y continuó moviendolos, mientras notaba como unas manos tocaban sus hombros y se aferraba de la tela de su camisa con fuerza. El había entornado sus ojos jade y su rostro estaba enrojecido, como sumido en el calor intenso. El corazón de Haru se aceleró mientras buscaba su boca nuevamente. Fue recibido, con total suavidad, mientras continuaba empujando su sexo con vigor dentro de su mano, frotando con el de él una y otra vez en vaiven.

"_Haru...Ha...Haru...Haru...Ah..." _repitió su nombre como un conjuro entre sus labios, y solo parecía volverlo aún más y más demente.

Acarició la punta con su pulgar, tal como creyó que sería bueno, y el nivel de sus besos le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Su mano libre la usó para acariciar su espalda, por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando esa suave piel con sus digitos.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir cuando necesitó que fuera más rápido. El castaño le prosiguió sin dudarlo, mientras abrazaba su cuello y respiraba pesadamente sobre su piel.

_Él... Él lo era todo. Lo quería con locura. _Y estaba ansioso por encontrar ese mismo deseo en sus orbes verdes, y lo hizo.

Haru besó su oreja, lamió su lobulo y mordió... lo suficiente para dejar una marca aún más roja que el agolpamiento de sangre sobre ellas. Acariciar su mejilla, relamió su pomulo y susurró sus nombres cuantas veces pudo.

Sintió una quemazón extenderse por la parte baja de su estomago y pelvis. Entonces supo que estaba por terminar... que sus manos temblaban, que su voz ya no tenía fuerza y que quería besarlo una vez más y decirle que estaba enamorado.

Cayó rendido sobre él, en un abrazo que duró mucho. Mientras Haru apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, iban recobrando el aire que sus pulmones tanto suplicaban.

-x-

La noche era de un cielo impecable, adornado por las estrellas, puntos brillantes adornando el azabache que parecía por las luces del pueblo. No había viento, pero el aire era frío, helado.

Makoto caminó hacía la puerta, y giró sobre sus talones antes de salir.

"Nos vemos mañana, Haru. Espero te vaya bien en el examen..."

El pelinegro curvó sus labios levemente. Las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio eran adorables.

"_Igual para ti."_

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, pero no sin antes dulce beso cuya sensación no se fue durante la noche entera.

-x-

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: **__Yoooo! Aqui Kei-Chan uwu Gracias al cielo me recuperé de mi gripe ;w; y como podia, seguí escribiendo lo que estaba mas inspirada a hacer , y era esto ! _

_¿Creen que si hubiera llamado mi fic "Hormonas" , hubiera tenido el mismo éxito? XDD Espero les haya gustado *transpira nervioso* el l-l-l-l-lemon no es mi especialidad orz , pero lo intenté! ;A;_

_El siguiente será el ultimo capitulo ! Asi que diganme si quieren algo en especial ! las sugerencias son bien recibidas y analizadas uwu_

_Tal vez crean que es muy corta (¿o muy larga?) pero yo creo que asi esta bien~ porque basicamente estaaamos en la luna de miel (? _

_ASIH, Free! Eternal Summer tho, viene a matarnos a todos D: preparense x.x !_

_jheujueje como dije antes, gracias a __tod s__ por seguirme y las reviewss ; y espero leerlos pronto :D _

_Kisses~_

_Kei._


End file.
